


horny, hungry, and bored

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared ends up in the hospital after an accident and he’s bored out of his mind.  <br/>day 22: public/semi-public sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	horny, hungry, and bored

“JARED!” Jensen screams as the car quickly drives off after slamming into Jared. He runs to where Jared is lying and fumbles with his phone to call the ambulance. He hopes he stutters out direction, eyes unable to turn away from his unnaturally still boyfriend. He can see him breathing, thankfully. Jensen gets a little closer to Jared and leans over him to see if he can see any bleeding or injuries.

Jared shifts a little, moaning with pain, and tries to open his eyes.

“Don’t, Jay. Hold still, we’ll get you fixed up,” Jensen whispers brokenly next to the love of his life. He leans down for a kiss, pouring all the wild emotions inside of him into it. He can feel hot tears stream down his cheeks as Jared slowly but gently responds a little in the kiss. 

“Shhh,” Jensen says, pulling away and hoping that wasn’t the last kiss. Jared doesn’t seem too badly hurt, but what does he know? He hears the ambulance coming and prays with all his might that Jared is okay. He can’t lose him. Time passes like liquid in a lava lamp and the EMTs get him bustled in the ambulance and invite Jensen on. Jensen sees Jared is still trying to stay awake and gets in quickly, grabbing Jared’s hand and squeezing tight. 

They get to the hospital and Jared gets whisked away in the operating room. He hears the shouts of possible internal bleeding and Jensen woodenly waits in one of the steel chairs in the waiting room, curling in on himself. He doesn’t know how much time passes but a doctor finally comes out and says his name.

Jensen goes up hesitantly to him and the doctor smiles gently at him. Jensen feels all the tension leave his body in a whoosh because that seems like a good sign.

“He’s holding up well. The damage wasn’t as much as expected, thankfully, and he should leave within the week,” the doctor says and Jensen can’t stop himself from hugging the man from sheer release of stress. The doctor just laughs and pats his back. “You should be able to see him in about an hour.”

An hour passes and Jensen enters Jared’s room. He looks pale on the bed, tired and smaller than ever before. Jensen’s glad he knows that Jared is fine, because he sure doesn’t look it. Jared looks over at him and gives him a tired smile and Jensen almost breaks down again. Jared shifts a little and pats the space next to him and Jensen doesn’t even hesitate, climbing on the hospital bed and curling himself around Jared.

“You scared me,” Jensen tells him, voice barely audible in the quiet room. Jared finds his hand and squeezes it.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Jared tries to joke, but the smile goes away at Jensen’s glare. 

“I’m okay, Jensen,” Jared assures and Jensen just squeezes in tighter next to him.

-

It’s day four in the hospital and Jared looks a hell of a lot better. He’s very bored as he continuously tells Jensen.

“C’mon, please take me out!” Jared whines.

“Jared, the doctor said at least one more day. Can we please just listen to the man?” Jensen tells him for the tenth time.

Jared just huffs and crosses his arms across his chest looking all of five years old.

“I’m horny and bored and want real food,” Jared says petulantly.

“Okay, I’ll bring your iPad and get you a burger, okay?” Jensen appeases, ignoring the first part. Jared, being Jared, doesn’t let it go.

“How are you going to help the horniness? The doctor said I’m fine. I’m just here for observation. They didn’t even have to do surgery, it’s just my leg in the cast. C’mon, Jensen, please?”

“Later. I’ll see.”

Jared just grins brightly and Jensen shakes his head. The things he would do for this man in bed.

That night as Jensen sneaks back in Jared’s hospital bed like he does every night, Jared takes Jensen’s hand and puts it on top of his hard dick.

“See?” Jared explains.

“Jared, the nurse is going to come in any minute to check on you. She’s lenient enough to let it go with me crawling in here, but I don’t know if she’d be okay with walking in on me giving you a handjob.”

“You are the worst,” Jared tells him. 

Jensen pulls his hand away just before the nurse walks in and he shoots Jared a knowing glance. Jared rolls his eyes at him and answers the nurse’s questions. 

Jensen’s got to admit, that though the location may not be ideal, he has missed intimacy with his boyfriend. Technically, he is okay except for a cast. He rolls Jared so they’re both on their sides and kisses him deeply, pulling him in close so their crotches rub against each other. Jensen can feel Jared grin into the kiss and bites his lower lip in retaliation.

“You gotta be really quiet, or we stop,” Jensen says, voice hushed. Jared just nods, bringing one hand to cup the back of Jensen’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

Jensen rocks their hips together, the sliding of Jared’s dick against his own making him hard too. Between kisses and hips moving gloriously together, it doesn’t take long for the both of them to gasp into each other’s mouths and come. Jared’s hair is sweaty at the temples and he’s flushed from exertion, but his smile is brilliant. 

Jensen goes into the bathroom to wet the washcloth and find another pair of pajamas for Jared, seeing as how he got this pair dirty. He cleans them up and climbs back in the bed, ignoring Jared’s victorious smile at Jensen doing something so intimate in such a public place. Jared affectionately calls him a prude usually.

“Shut up,” Jensen says.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jared said.

“Your face did. Go to sleep.” Jared just laughs, and Jensen throws an arm around Jared’s middle, careful of the cast and they both fall asleep, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my last kiss bingo prompt of 'event: near death' and hence this happened


End file.
